Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bobber devices and more specifically it relates to an adjustable bobber system that may be effectively utilized for both summer and winter fishing activities.
Ice fishing is an extremely popular sport in colder climates. When fishing with a bobber in an ice hole, it is desirable to utilize a bobber that is slidably positioned about the fishing line to allow reeling of the fishing lure along with a fish through the ice hole. Because the ice fisherman is utilizing a bobber, it is desirable to have a bobber that has little buoyancy remaining after the bait and hook are applied so as to allow a fish to engage the bait and xe2x80x9cdragxe2x80x9d it for a distance without having to apply much force. However, conventional bobber devices require the use of xe2x80x9cbeadsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csplit shotsxe2x80x9d which are difficult to remove from the fishing line. Also, conventional bobbers have a bulbous shape making it difficult to achieve the desired buoyancy with the bait and hook applied. Hence, there is a need for a bobber system that has an adjustable buoyancy and that does not require the use of beads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bobber devices have been in use for years. Conventional slip bobbers require severing of the fishing line and insertion of the freshly cut line through an aperture through the center of the conventional slip bobber. The ice fisherman must then secure a xe2x80x9cstop knotxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctie knotxe2x80x9d to the fishing line at the desired position to prevent the bobber from slipping further up the fishing line. The fresh cut end of the fishing line is then attached to a leader or fishing lure. In addition, the fisherman must secure a bead between the stop knot and the bobber. The bead is larger in diameter than the interior diameter of the aperture through the bobber. This is a very cumbersome process for an ice fisherman, especially during extreme weather conditions.
Another practice among ice fisherman is to apply xe2x80x9csplit shotsxe2x80x9d to the fishing line, which are basically lead weights near the fishing lure. Because conventional bobbers have a bulbous shape to them, they have a broad central area that has a high buoyancy per height unit. To counterbalance a bobber wherein the water level is centrally position, it is desirable to add split shots so that only the upper narrower portion is exposed thereby making it easier for a fish to take under the water. This increases the ice fisherman""s chances of catching a fish that has been xe2x80x9cnibblingxe2x80x9d upon the fishing lure or bait. An obvious disadvantage to this is that it can be difficult to see the bobber within an ice hole, especially if the water level is significantly below the surface of the ice. Another disadvantage is that the split shots can be difficult to remove from the fishing line thereby forcing the fisherman to sometimes sever a portion of the fishing line if weighted to heavily. Another disadvantage is that if too many split shots are attached to the line to reach the desired buoyancy of the slip bobber, the bait is then restricted in movement because of the extra weight. Hence, there is a need for a bobber system that overcomes these shortcomings of the prior art bobber devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,147 to Mosher illustrates an adjustable bobber system similar to the present invention. However, Mosher does not teach the usage of an adjustable balancing member to adjust for the weight of a fishing lure/jig. In addition, Mosher does not teach the usage of a weight within the head portion of the bobber to assisting in summertime casting and entry of the water. Finally, Mosher does not illustrate the usage of a closed hook member that may be severed open.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for being effectively utilized for both summer and winter fishing activities. Conventional slip bobber devices require the use of beads. In addition, conventional bobber devices are incapable of being easily adjusted for their buoyancy.
In these respects, the adjustable bobber system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being effectively utilized for both summer and winter fishing activities.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bobber devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new adjustable bobber system construction wherein the same can be utilized for being effectively utilized for both summer and winter fishing activities.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new adjustable bobber system that has many of the advantages of the bobber devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new adjustable bobber system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bobber devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a hook member connected to a buoyant member and a first weight member slidably positioned about the buoyant member. The hook member includes a body with an open end that receives a second weight member and the buoyant member, a jaw extending from the body with a slot within, and a slit extending into the jaw to the slot for receiving the fishing line below a stop knot. The buoyant member is preferably constructed of an elongated buoyant material, such as plastic foam, that is easily severed in any position by a cutting device.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable bobber system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A main object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that may be effectively utilized for both summertime and wintertime fishing activities.
A further object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that is easily cast with little air resistance.
Another object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that enters the water in a quiet manner to reducing scaring area fish.
A further object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that may be adjusted such that the bobber will lie in a horizontal manner when a fishing lure/jig has engaged the floor of the body of water and in a vertical manner when the fishing lure/jig is off the floor.
Another object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that indicates whether fishing lures of various weights are positioned off the floor of a body of water.
Another object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that has adjustable buoyancy.
An additional object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that has a narrow diameter for allowing less water displacement per unit length.
A further object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that does not require the use of beads.
Another object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that does not require the use of split shots.
Another object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that reduces freezing of the fishing line to the bobber by maintaining the physical contact of the bobber and the fishing line below the water surface.
A further object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that can be easily attached and easily removed from the fishing line without damaging the fishing line.
Another object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that reduces the chance of binding upon the fishing line when reeling in the fishing line.
Still another object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that allows a long enough portion above the water surface to be visibly noticed by the fisherman.
Another object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that allows the removal of ice buildup without damage or breakage.
Another object is to provide an adjustable bobber system that may receive a light source within for nighttime fishing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.